This invention relates to a portable fume exhauster and dryer, and more particularly to an improved exhauster and dryer adapted to be placed on a floor, in a window or a remote location for the exhausting of fumes or the drying of floors and carpeting or the removal of dust, such as saw dust, dry wall dust and contruction and remodeling dust.
Fumes are often created within a room or other space upon the use of cleaning compositions, compositions, such as mastics and pastes for installing tile or other wall or floor coverings; and compositions for restoring or resurfacing fixtures, such as bathtubs, showers, lavatories, and the like. These fumes often are noxious, and their rapid removal is desirable, particularly where the fumes are present in a small space, such as a bathroom.
Additionally, floors and carpeting may become damp or wet intentionally in cleaning or unintentionally by flooding or spills, and requiring drying. One preferred method of drying is to circulate air over or in the vicinity of the damp or wet areas, for example, by use of a fan.
An example of an exhaust fan for exhausting fumes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,933 issued to Bora which is intended to remove fumes from welding operations. The double fan device disclosed in that patent is adapted to be installed on a work bench or pedestal and connects to a damper unit which may be placed in a window. Another example of a portable ventilation system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,296 issued to Grano, which uses a conduit having two separate passageways for a counter-flow effect.
The known fume exhausters and dryers are deficient in that they are complex often having several separate components, and hence are expensive, and require considerable set-up time.
Thus, there is a need for an uncomplicated, compact, portable exhauster and dryer which can be easily installed in a short time, does not present an electrical or thermal safety hazard, can be placed on a floor or carpeted surface or can be placed on an opening in a wall, such as a window, and can be readily operated by a user wearing bulky clothing, particularly thick gloves.
A portable fume exhauster and dryer in accordance with the present invention includes a motor fan mounted in a housing having a supporting structure which is adapted to rest on a horizontal surface, such as a floor, or on an uneven or slanted, often narrow surface, for example, a window sill. The device of the present invention includes a covering on the intake opening of the housing to prevent accidental contact with the fan apparatus and grounded circuitry to prevent electrical shock and thermal overload protection to prevent fires due to overheating. In addition, the device includes a readily accessible power switch which can be operated by a user with a heavily gloved hand. The portable fume exhauster and dryer of the present invention is also useful for removing dust, for example, saw dust, dry wall dust and construction and remodeling dust from an area or room.